


two strangers in front of a camera

by thebitterbeast



Series: you make me happy when skies are grey [3]
Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, episode two compliant, point of view drabble, they are both so bad at people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take the camera away, leave them standing there for even a few seconds - and it is awkward silence or insults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two strangers in front of a camera

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot how much I adore these two. And how short my drabbles were. Still don't remember which was canonised.

James has a pathological need to be liked. Lily does not care either way, she just wants to do her job to utter perfection.  
  
Put them in a room together, give them a script, get the cameras rolling? You get _**magic**_.  
  
Take the camera away, leave them standing there for even a few seconds - and it is awkward silence or insults.  
  
Lily does not understand why James has to make conversation. Why he is constantly asking her what her favourite colour is, if she wants to go out for coffee to get to know each other, what her favourite movie is, or music, or - she does not want to spend time with him after work.  
  
They are colleagues, co-workers. Nothing more.  
  
They are not friends.  
  
They never will be.  
  
Lily does not mix her professional and personal lives, and it seems like James is finally getting that.  
  
_(Except now he stops when she tells him to stop, remarks that she is **mean** and - no, she does not feel _ hurt _, that is just indigestion, seriously, just indigestion.)_


End file.
